Sandy Shores Airfield
Sandy Shores Airfield is a private airfield located on Panorama Drive, southwest of the namesake town of Sandy Shores, Blaine County in the middle of the Grand Senora Desert. The airfield appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. For most of Grand Theft Auto V, it is owned by Trevor Philips. Description The airfield consists of three unnamed and unmarked runways: two large parallel runways that run east to west and a smaller runway that runs northeast to southwest. The runways are large enough to easily land any in-game plane (with the exception of the Cargo Plane, which can be landed here but with much difficulty). The airfield also contains a hangar large enough for one plane that is equal to or smaller in size than a Shamal. Additional structures include a helipad, a small control tower, and a Globe Oil gas station called Flywheels Garage which is not interactive. Parallel to the runways is a freight train line that runs through the north and leads to Paleto Bay. It is accessed directly by Panorama Drive and by dirt roads connecting it to Joshua Road in the north and Route 68 in the south. Directly in front of its main entrance, across the street from Panorama Drive is the Senora National Park. On the south is a hill with a small shed, some RVs and a radio mast. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' At the start of Grand Theft Auto V, the airfield is run by The Lost MC. However, it is soon taken over by Trevor Philips, who lives in nearby Sandy Shores, in the mission Nervous Ron and turns it into a personal airfield, unlike nearby McKenzie Field, which is a purchasable property not involved in the main story and is used specifically for air and ground drug trafficing by Trevor Philips Enterprises. When playing as Trevor, airplanes and large military vehicles brought inside the hangar and helicopters landed in the helipad will be saved. Orders from Elitás Travel and Warstock Cache & Carry will also be delivered and automatically saved, although the delivery usually takes a while. This also works for Michael and Franklin if they buy a private hangar from the airport for planes and military vehicles, or the Vespucci Helipad for helicopters. For owners of the Special and Collector's Edition and Enhanced Version, the Stunt Plane Time Trials can be found at this airfield. The player can trigger them by entering the Mallard in front of the smaller hangar. The Mallard cannot be flown for any other purpose. In GTA V, NPC-controlled airplanes (usually rednecks) can be found landing or taking off from the airfield in the day. Landings happen only once a day in clear weather; if the player stations themselves at the west threshold of the runway, they are somewhat guaranteed to spawn. *Cuban 800 - Spawns most frequently. *Mammatus *Mallard - Typically the Sprunk variant, though Mallards of other colours may spawn from time to time. Trevor can access his own aircraft at the helipad. 's custom Frogger.]] *Frogger - A Frogger bearing Trevor Philips Industries "logos" can be found on the helipad after the mission Three's Company. *Cargobob - Between Cargobob (mission) and The Merryweather Heist (offshore). *Any other aircraft/vehicles saved or purchased by the player themselves. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The property cannot be purchased in GTA Online, but still serves as a location for helicopters to spawn. Several vehicles can spawn on the helipad, that do not spawn here in GTA V. These will be unlocked as the player progresses through Ranks: *Maverick *Cargobob *Annihilator *Buzzard Attack Chopper Several aircraft can spawn on the runway just in front of the helipad: *Luxor *Titan Several aircraft may spawn inside the hangar itself: *Velum *Mammatus Alongside pre-spawning aircraft, aircraft requested through Pegasus Lifestyle Management may be delivered here if the player is nearby. In the enhanced version, Personal Aircraft may spawn here if requested through the Interaction Menu. Events of Grand Theft Auto V The Sandy Shores Airfield was run by The Lost MC at the beginning of the game. However, Trevor Philips and Ron Jakowski both infiltrate the airstrip quietly during the night. Trevor manages to snipe several guards, before deciding to attack the airstrip loud and clear. The two men manage to steal two Cuban 800s, all the while blowing up several structures and gunning down many The Lost bikers. At this point, the Sandy Shores Airfield is now property of Trevor Philips Enterprises. Unlike other properties, Trevor acquires the airfield at no cost; it does, however, disqualify him from purchasing a hangar at the Los Santos International Airport. As the story progresses, the airstrip is used many times. For The Merryweather Heist, if the offshore method is chosen, Trevor uses a Cargobob to deliver a Submersible to the Pacific Ocean. The submarine is then brought back to the airfield, where it is discovered that they stole a super weapon. During a raid on the Humane Labs and Research, the crew uses a Cargobob to extract Michael and Dave out of the area. The Cargobob lands safely at the airfield. There is also a McKenzie Field side mission where Trevor's rival drug cartels take over the airfield and move in their own aircraft and equipment. Trevor has to bomb them with his Cuban 800. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online In GTA Online, the Sandy Shores Airfield does not appear to be controlled by any faction for one time. This could explain why various missions take place at the airfield, even though those missions are given by many different people. The airfield is used to deploy aircraft for the GTA Online Protagonist along with being used to store stolen aircraft from enemies. In Free Roam, there will be a plane and a helicopter spawned at the airfield. Occasionally, there will be a Gang Attack on the airfield. The factions that are seen at the airfield are usually The Professionals or Merryweather Security. The Airfield is used during The Prison Break heist, where the player must destroy a Prison Bus. It also appears during Humane Raid - EMP, where the player must land the Hydra and park it in the hangar, where the EMP is removed. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Nervous Ron *Caida Libre *Minor Turbulence *Cargobob *Sidetracked *Predator *The Merryweather Heist (offshore approach only) *Monkey Business *Bury the Hatchet (if playing as Trevor) *Surveying the Score *Delivering the Truth *Sidetracked *Random Events#Abandoned Vehicles *Stunt Plane Time Trials (Special/Collector's Edtion and Enhanced Version only) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Gang Attacks ;Contact Missions *Landing Strip *A Titan of a Job *On Maneuvers *Base Invaders *Landing Gear *SEAL Team Six *Crystal Clear Out II *Pickup Sticks *Effin' Lazers *Defender *Chop Chop *Terry's Hangout ;Air Freight Cargo *Air Freight Cargo Steal Mission "Mogul" - the first setup mission will encounter a Mogul parked up within the rocks and foliage in the center of the two runways, guarded by Lost MC members. *Air Freight Cargo Steal Mission "Pyro" - a Pyro may spawn in the hangar heavily guarded and needs to be stolen. ;Heists *The Prison Break *Humane Raid - EMP ;The Doomsday Heist *Setup: Air Defenses - the Volatol spawns on the airfield's runway. ;After Hours *Solomun Collectibles *Letter Scrap - Atop a large, three-tiered rock located to the southwest of the airfield. The player must climb to the top of the rock. *Health Pack - Inside the hangar. Gallery Sandy shores airfield 1.jpg|Sign at the entrance. sandy shores airfield 5.jpg|Overview. sandy shores airfield 4.jpg|In Grand Theft Auto V, the player can store a P-996 LAZER in the hangar. sandy shores airfield 6.jpg|Interior of the control tower. SandyShoresAirfield-GTAV-SatelliteView.jpg|Satellite view. Trivia *The original beta name for the airfield was "Alamo Sea Airfield". This name can still be heard mentioned by characters in early missions. This is further referenced in the mission Caida Libre, when the pilot states that he can't make a landing at the "Alamo Sea Airfield". *The airfield is loosely based on George Air Force Base in Victorville, California. *The airfield is similar to the Verdant Meadows Airfield from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, both located in a desert and owned by a protagonist (CJ and Trevor respectively). *Despite being considered as an airfield, the location is referred to by Weazel News as a "local airport" in their report after Nervous Ron. *One of the "abandoned vehicles" Random Events takes place along the southern perimeter of the airfield. de:Sandy-Shores-Flugplatz pl:Sandy Shores Airfield ru:Аэродром Сэнди-Шорс Category:Airports Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Blaine County Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V